Once Upon A December
by Saberius Prime
Summary: Kendall Burns was working as a firefighter until the Savior rolled into Storybrooke. When the curse was broken, Kendall remembered he was Prince Blaze, an unknown character who had control over fire, and had a tragic past. When Elsa arrives into our world, she seeks comfort. Can she cool his warm heart or will he be lost to the flames? Companion Fic to Wands and Red Cloaks Series.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A December

Kendall Burns was working as a firefighter until the Savior rolled into Storybrooke. When the curse was broken, Kendall remembered he was Prince Blaze, an unknown character who had control over fire, and had a tragic past. When Elsa arrives into our world, she seeks comfort. Can she cool his warm heart or will he be lost to the flames? Companion Fic to Wands and Red Cloaks Series.

Chapter 1: A Tale of Two Sisters

 **A Long Time Ago...**

Location: North Sea, Two Weeks From Arendelle, Time: The Winter of 1836

 _3_ _rd_ _Person POV_

Thunder and lightning cracked across the sky as waves of the sea pounded a sailing ship as it sailed through the storm. The sail was riddled with holes and the ship was taking on water rapidly. A flag bearing the Kingdom of Arendelle's symbol of a green and yellow crocus flapped quickly in the howling wind and rain. The crew on board desperately tried to keep the foundering vessel afloat, the captain shouting orders left and right.

Meanwhile in one of the rooms below, a woman with bright red hair, and a tiara on top of her head entered the room, soaked from head to toe in water. She quickly raced over to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a quill and ink and began to write. Suddenly, water raced into the cabin, pushing a man down into the hold. Quickly standing to his feet, he went over to the woman.

"What are you doing, Iduna?!"

"I have to finish this!"

"My dear, no. The vessel..it's going down. We have to abandon ship."

"They have to know. We might not make it home..but this could."

She held up the paper she was writing on to her husband. Reluctantly, he nodded, and grabbed a glass bottle, shoving the note inside, before they both headed up to the deck. They struggled they're way to the back of the ship as they held on tightly to the side.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"Yes. Anna and Elsa must know the truth. It's the only thing that will save them, Agnarr."

Agnarr nodded and threw the bottle over the side as a big wave suddenly came over the ship, and sunk it to the depths below...

Five Years Later

Location: King Agnarr and Queen Idunna's Memorial Stones, Arendelle

Two women stood hand in hand before the two stones, before laying two bouquets in front of them. The woman in the blue dress that shimmered like ice sighed quietly.

"Anna, they would be so proud of you."

Anna smiled at her sister.

"Both of us, Elsa."

Elsa looked over at Anna, and they both smiled.

"Now, come on. I have a surprise for you, Anna."

"Really? Because surprises tend to be hit or miss in this family."

"This one you'll like, I promise. It's for your wedding."

Location: Our World, Time: Present Day

Elsa walked quickly out of the barn, an ice trail crackling behind her. As she walked she arrived at a road and saw a sign nearby.

"Storybrooke.."

The sign froze over in ice. Meanwhile...

Location: The Dwarf's Van, Time: Present Day

 _Kendall's POV_

Some country music played on the radio as the dwarfs and I drove back to the mines.

I sighed deeply as my eyes drooped. I had a bit too much to drink.

"Well, that party went south fast..."

Leroy/Grumpy grunted.

"Yeah.."

A loud thump was heard. Walter/Sleepy was dozing off at the wheel.

"Easy, Walter. Easy. She needs to be treated gently."

I laughed.

"The van?"

Walter frowned.

"You two made me designated driver. I'm gonna drive how _I_ like."

Leroy frowned.

"No beer is worth this."

Then the radio started making static.

"No radio? Huh," I said.

Just then the van shuddered. Walter had fallen asleep. Leroy grabbed the wheel and I hit my head against the side. As my vision spun, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a woman in blue with white-blond hair stretch her arms out, and the van stopped. Before I passed out, I heard the sound of ice crackling over the roof.

Location: Storybrooke's Town Square, Time: Noon, Next Day

I ran as fast as I could after Leroy and Walter with my brain-splitting hangover. Ever since I woke up, my powers were constantly on the fritz as if something was affecting them.

"We're under attack!" shouted Leroy as we ran up to Emma and Hook.

Emma sighed.

"Okay, Leroy, what is it?"

"We're just driving home, and some _thing_ blasted us with magic!"

I facepalmed.

"I told you it was a woman!"

"It wasn't a woman! The point is the whole van is iced over. We woke up in a meat locker. Who's got that kind of magic?"

Emma looked behind us.

"Maybe the person who made that?"

Sure enough as we looked behind us, there was a slightly melting ice trail, leading across a parking lot. As Emma and Hook followed the trail, a door slammed ahead, and they raced forward.

I turned to the dwarfs.

"I'm going with them. You two get warmed up."

"You can't use your powers?"

"They're on the fritz right now. I could hurt you by accident if I tried."

I turned and ran after the two, quickly entering the door after them, only to see a huge snow monster form.

"Let me handle this, Emma. Hello, Mr. Snowman, sir..I'm Kendall..welcome to Storybrooke? Is your creator around?"

Just then, the snow monster growled as the three of us got knocked over by a blast of cold air. Emma dropped her gun which set it off, causing the snowman to chase after them, leaving me behind. Suddenly a newspaper blew by me, and landed behind a fridge. Two hands reached out and grabbed the paper as I gently moved forward.

"Hello?"

The person behind the fridge was startled, and she spoke.

"Stay away!"

"Hey..I'm not gonna hurt you. You're probably wondering where you are, and I get you're scared. But I've lived with this stuff for thirty-three years. Let me help you."

The woman gently stuck her head out. She was very pretty.

"I'm Prince Blaze, but most people call me Kendall. What is your name?"

"I'm..E..Elsa. Are you like me?"

"Do you mean if I have your powers? No, I have fire powers. See?"

I snapped my finger and a small flame appeared in my hand.

"You can trust me."

Elsa nodded and stepped out.

"Now..how can I help you?"

"I need to find this."

She showed me the image of Mr. Gold and Belle, smiling for the camera.

"Find Mr. Gold?"

"No..the snowflake necklace."

"That's probably in his shop..but he's on his honeymoon. I can get us in though. Take my hand."

She nodded and gently took my hand. A gentle warmth settled into the palm of our hands, and as she relaxed, I led her out of the fenced off area and into the street to Mr. Gold's shop. Meanwhile everyone was panicking about the snow monster. Elsa tightened her grip of my hand and I pulled her into a small space between two buildings.

"Are you okay?"

"They fear me..they're calling me a monster."

"Hey, now. You're not a monster. You're scared. That's all. It's a perfectly normal reaction. You're in a different place, and you're confused. Just breath."

She took a few deep breaths.

"We're almost there. Will you be okay?"

She nodded and I pulled her in front of the store and pulled out my lock-picking set.

"Just hang on a second."

I smiled when I heard the click.

"There we go. Come on."

Elsa smiled and followed me in.

"That was...quick."

"I could have been quicker."

"How so?"

"Kicked the door down. I do have firefighter training after all. Let's find that snowflake necklace."

"There!"

Elsa rushed forward and picked it up from the front desk. She sighed quietly.

"Don't worry, Anna. I will find you."


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon A December

Kendall Burns was working as a firefighter until the Savior rolled into Storybrooke. When the curse was broken, Kendall remembered he was Prince Blaze, an unknown character who had control over fire, and had a tragic past. When Elsa arrives into our world, she seeks comfort. Can she cool his warm heart or will he be lost to the flames? Companion Fic to Wands and Red Cloaks Series.

In response to the guest review from Chapter 1: Yes, Nissan. It is back and better then ever.

Chapter 2: White Out

 _ **Previously on Once Upon A December...**_

 _ **"What we've seen from Elsa is terrifying."**_

 _ **"Evil snowman! Run!"**_

 _ **"It's about our parents, Grandpabbie."**_

 _ **"I know where they were going."**_

 _ **"Where's Anna?"**_

 _ **"She's booked passage on a ship, but she's doing it for you."**_

 _ **"What do we even know about this..Misthaven?"**_

 _ **"You might know it better by what the inhabitant's call it. The Enchanted Forest."**_

 _ **"We have to go after her."**_

 _ **"It's too late."**_

 _ **"She didn't have to do this alone."**_

 _ **"I'm Prince Blaze, but most people call me Kendall."**_

 _ **"Don't worry, Anna. I will find you."**_

Location: Mr. Gold's Shop, Time: Night

 _Kendall's POV_

Me and Elsa stepped out of the shop, and I locked it behind us.

"So..what's that?"

I gestured to the snowflake necklace.

"It's a necklace. I gave it to my sister for her wedding."

"And her name is Anna? By any chance do you hail from Arendelle?"

Elsa spun around and pinned me to the ground with ice.

"How do you know that?"

"A prince who told of a wicked ice sorceress who lived in Arendelle. But you are not that at all. You're special. You're unique."

Elsa released me from the hold.

I stood up.

"I want to help you find your sister. I know family is precious."

"How would you know that?"

"Because my parents are dead! Along with my brother and sister."

Elsa stopped.

"I'm sorry..I didn't know.."

"It's fine. Let's just...find your sister."

"Okay. Until Anna and I are together..no one leaves this town."

Elsa's hands frosted over and little did I know an ice wall was forming around the entire town, cutting off any escape.

"Anna, I will find out what happened to you."

Suddenly, the street lights went out.

"Elsa what did you do?"

"I put an ice..wall..around..the town.."

"That wall must have cut the power lines. The town's going to be searching for you. Come on. I know a place we can go."

I led her away down the street to my home. We stepped inside.

"There's a bathroom through that door there. Guest bedroom is next to it."

Elsa turned to me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Cause.." I paused. "Cause it's the right thing to do."

Just then my phone rang. It was Emma.

"Oh, no."

"What? What is that sound?"

"It's a phone. I'll explain in a second."

I answered it.

"Hey, Emma. Yeah, I'm looking at it in my apartment right now. You need me? Possible fire hazard? Okay. I'll get the small fire truck."

I hung up the phone, and turned to Elsa.

"I'm needed. I promise I'll come back."

Elsa nodded, and I headed out, grabbing my fire jacket on the way out. I didn't notice her sneaking out the window as I drove the truck by.

Location: Town Line

I sighed to myself as I turned the power off to the fallen pole. Emma, and David were nearby inspecting the wall.

"What do you guys think?"

"I don't know what to think," replied Emma.

Suddenly we heard twigs snapping and out came Hook from the tree line.

"In case, you were wondering, it goes the whole way 'round."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I mumbled as I stood up.

David turned to Hook.

"Hook..I didn't know you were joining us."

"I get a distress call from a fair maiden, and I'm on the spot."

"I was not distressed," said Emma. "And you're saying this wall goes around what..the whole town?"

"And that it does."

David sighed.

"So, once again, we can't leave Storybrooke."

"It's doing more then keeping us inside, by the looks of that."

Hook gestured to the fallen pole.

"Guess that's what caused the loss of power."

I facepalmed as Emma congratulated Hook.

"Look at you becoming a 21st century man. Yeah. It looks like to me whoever was putting up the wall wasn't trying to take out the lights. They were just putting up the wall."

"To keep us in..why?" questioned David.

"Kill us all one by one. It's what I'd do." said Hook.

I sighed.

"No, just no."

Just then I heard a slight crackling of ice near the wall. I looked over and saw a flash of blue.

"Elsa?"

I stood up, and headed over to wall. Emma followed.

"What is it, Kendall?"

"Not sure. Stay back."

I entered the wall and nearly bumped into Elsa.

"Elsa what are you doing here?"

"I was nervous when I heard those wailing things. I thought you were hurt."

Just then, Emma showed up.

"Kendall..who is this?"

"My name is Elsa."

Elsa raised her hand in defense.

"Elsa, okay. It's okay. I'm Emma. You want to tell me what you're doing out here? You have something to do with this..wall?"

"I'm looking for someone..my sister. I can't find her. Kendall is helping me. This.."

She showed Emma the snowflake necklace.

"This was hers. I found in a store filled with things. Where is she?"

"I have no idea, but if you want me to help you, you have to help me. What's her name?"

Elsa looked at Emma cautiously, before replying.

"Anna."

Just then Hook called out.

"Emma!"

"Stay back."

Just then, Elsa lost control of her powers as Emma's father and Hook came forward, causing the ice wall to shake, and caused an avalanche, sealing us into the wall. I turned to Elsa.

"What did you do?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too..I just..the man with the black square thing, and the man with a hook for a hand..I just..."

Elsa collapsed into sobs and I pulled her close to me.

"It's be okay. We'll get out of this."

Emma stood up, and began to talk to Elsa about undoing the ice just as David beeped in on the walkie-talkie.. Emma told Elsa what it was before talking to Hook and David.

"I'm in here with this woman. She's looking for her sister, Anna. She thinks that Anna is in town because she found a necklace of hers in Gold's shop. She want us to try to find her before..."

Elsa grabbed the walkie-talkie and spoke.

"Before I freeze this town and everyone in it."

A few minutes later, Emma began to shiver.

"Aren't you cold? I'm freezing."

"It's never bothered me," replied Elsa.

I handed my jacket to Emma.

"Here."

"Don't you need it?"

"I have fire powers. I can warm myself. Duh."

I gently rubbed my hands together, but no flames would ignite from my hands or fingers.

"Well...that's just perfect."

Emma kept talking to Elsa.

"Yesterday, there was something here. We called it a snow monster. I assume that's something you made?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get my sister back."

"Including kill?" I asked.

Elsa looked over at me in shock.

"You said anything. Don't look at me like that."

Emma sighed.

"I can tell you care about her a lot. I'm sorry about her necklace."

"Where is it?"

"It's down there in the ice. You could always melt down, and retrieve it."

Elsa looked at the wall. Emma sighed in realization.

"You can't control it can you? When you talked to my father, what you said wasn't a threat. It was a warning."

"What makes you think you know me?"

"Because, I know me, and I have powers too, and I am not great at controlling them. And it looks to me like you're the same way."

I stood up, and looked over at Emma. She was shivering even worse then I was.

"I do too. I can control them, but when I step out of my comfort zone they're a bit harder to control."

Elsa turned to Emma.

"You..you have magic?"

"Yeah."

"Anna helps," replied Elsa. "She..helps me control it. So if I can find her, she can help me undo this. We can get rid of all this..the whole wall...when she here."

"Well..I'm afraid she's not.." sighed Emma.

Emma started to go down to the ground. She was freezing to death.

"Emma, stay with us!"

Elsa and I stayed close to her as I tried to make my powers work.

"Come on. Come on."

Emma passed out. She was barely breathing. Just then, my vision started to blur.

"Elsa..."

I slumped over as darkness overtook me. After what felt like a few seconds, I felt something warm press against my lips, and I took a deep breath, coughing on cold air. My eyes snapped opened and I gasped.

"What happened?"

Hook was standing nearby holding Emma tightly while I felt someone holding me.

"Elsa..?"

Elsa smiled at me.

"You're okay..."

I smiled softly.

"You saved me..."

My eyes closed once again as I fell asleep.

Location: Kendall's Apartment, Time: A few days later.

 _Kendall's POV_

I slowly awoke to the smell of burnt eggs. Slowly getting to my feet I entered the kitchen to find Elsa, standing behind the counter in a nightgown. She was fussing over the food.

"Elsa?"

She looked up.

"Kendall!"

She ran over and hugged me.

"You're awake. I..I made breakfast."

I chuckled softly.

"Wow..you didn't have to."

"It's the least I could do."

"Where did you get the nightgown?"

"Emma let me borrow it. And I requested that I could stay here with you..if that's okay?"

I stood in shock before clearing my throat.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind that at all. Let's eat some breakfast. So did I miss anything?"

"Anna's alive. We found that out by this Shepard's crook. The ice wall is still around the town. I can't melt it."

"Why?"

"Something's keeping it up. I don't know what."

She looked down sadly. I took her hand in mine.

"We'll figure it out. Together."

She smiled at me and we began eating burnt eggs together.

Location: Ice Cream Shop, Time: Noon

 _3rd Person's POV_

A blond-haired woman was in the town's ice cream shop, handing out ice cream. Leroy accepted his chocolate cone.

"Thanks. Power outage must be your worst nightmare. Lose a lot of merchandise?"

"No. I didn't lose anything. Just lucky, I guess." replied the woman.

Leroy smiled and left. The woman watched before she waved her hand over a bucket of melted ice cream, freezing it solid once more. Sticking her finger into it, she took a small bite before leaning against the fridge as it iced over. Soon the back wall was covered in ice as the woman smiled.

* * *

So, part of Kendall's tragic past has been revealed, Ingrid has appeared, and something is starting to form between Elsa, and Kendall. Could it be...romance? Stay tuned to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon A December

Kendall Burns was working as a firefighter until the Savior rolled into Storybrooke. When the curse was broken, Kendall remembered he was Prince Blaze, an unknown character who had control over fire, and had a tragic past. When Elsa arrives into our world, she seeks comfort. Can she cool his warm heart or will he be lost to the flames? Companion Fic to Wands and Red Cloaks Series.

To Guest Nissan: I already have a plan for the rest of the story, and Ingrid does have to die in order to redeem herself. I can't put your idea into it. I'm very sorry.

Chapter 3: Rocky Road

 _ **Previously on Once Upon A December...**_

 _ **"Who are you?"**_

 _ **"My name is Elsa. I'm looking for my sister."**_

 _ **"Through Belle, there's love in my life again. I've started it with a lie. She thinks she has the real dagger."**_

 _ **"You're okay."**_

 _ **"You saved me.."**_

 _ **"It should be melting away. I'm the only one with this power. I should be able to undo it."**_

Location: Mr. Gold's Shop, Time: Next Day

 _Kendall's POV_

Emma, Hook, Elsa and I were in Mr. Gold's shop, trying to figure out why Elsa was in a urn that Mr. Gold had once owned.

Mr. Gold turned to us, his new wife Belle beside him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've never seen her before in my life."

I crossed my arms.

"Really, Dark One? Then explain how the hell she was in the urn that you owned inside your terror vault back in our land?."

"Look, if you want really want to know show she wound up there, she's standing right next to you, Mr. Burns. Why don't you simply ask her?"

Elsa sighed.

"He did. They both did.."

She gestured to Emma and myself.

"But I can't remember. Something happened to my memories."

"Well..an all too common affliction 'round these parts. Pity. But as you can see many objects fall into my possession...Urns, necklaces, all manner of things. I can't know the history behind all of them."

"Only if there's something in it for you. Right, mate?" said Hook.

"Yeah, that may have been true once. But recently my life has...turned upside down. I've lost a son. I've gained a wife. So you might say...I've decided to turn over a new leaf."

Emma crossed her arms.

"Don't forget about my super power. I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

Gold smiled.

"How about I do you one better? Let's simply have Belle use the dagger on me."

Belle shook her head.

"No. No. Rumple, you don't have to do that."

"No, no, no. Miss Swan wants proof. And I'm happy to cooperate."

Belle sighed.

"Fine."

She pulled the Dark One dagger out of her purse.

"I command you, Dark One...to tell them the truth."

Rumple spoke.

"The truth is...just as I said. I had no idea there was someone inside there. I know nothing about Elsa. Or her sister."

Belle put down the dagger.

"But I wish you the best of luck finding her." Gold continued.

Elsa sighed. I gently took her hand.

"Come on. Let's get you some lunch."

Elsa nodded, and headed for the door. I turned to Emma and Hook.

"I'll handle this."

Location: Kendall's Apartment, Time: Lunch.

Elsa sighed gently as we ate lunch. I looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"Elsa..I know there's something wrong..."

"I feel..helpless...powerless...to do anything."

I stood up, and hugged her.

"Why are you hugging me?"

"I thought you could use a warm hug."

She laughed softly, tears flowing down her face.

"You remind me of Olaf. He's a magical snowman that I brought to life. He likes to give warm hugs."

She sniffled as I let go of her and sat back down.

"Thanks..I needed that."

"You're welcome. Hey, listen..uh..I was wondering...if you..would like to go..."

Suddenly, my cell phone rang and I answered it.

"What? Emma, slow down. Marian's what? Alright. I'm coming."

I hung up the phone, and turned to Elsa.

"Emma needs us."

I grabbed my jacket, and led Elsa outside, locking the apartment door behind me. Soon, Emma, Elsa, and I arrived at the Mayor's office, which was currently being run by Mary Margaret, as she cast the dark curse to bring us back to Storybrooke.

I looked over at Regina and Robin who were standing both by the fireplace next to Maid Marian. She looked as if she was freezing over.

"What happened?"

"Perhaps you should ask your new girlfriend, Kendall. After all it was her monster that attacked Marian."

"Well, to be fair, we did provoke the beast," replied Hook.

"Hey! She is not my girlfriend. We're just friends. That is it. And even so, Elsa couldn't have done this. She was with me, Emma, and Hook all morning."

Henry looked over at us.

"So, how do we break the spell?"

"The only way to cure a freezing spell is an act of true love," Elsa answered.

Regina sighed.

"True Love's Kiss."

Robin looked at all of us.

"Well, then there's no time to lose."

He leaned over and kissed Marian. Nothing happened.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?"

David spoke up.

"I've seen this once before when Frederick was turned to gold."

Emma was confused.

"Who the hell is Frederick?"

I turned to Emma.

"Frederick was the true love of Princess Abigail. Who you know as Kathryn Nolan."

"David's cursed wife?"

"Yep. Small world, huh?"

Everyone began to discuss the curse on Marian, and I pulled Elsa out of the room as she was beginning to look upset.

"Hey. We'll figure out who did this, okay?"

Hook entered the hallway.

"Emma wants me to take Elsa to the sheriff's station, so she can be safe there."

"I'll stay with her. You go find Emma."

"How do you know I want to find Emma?"

"You're an open book."

"Really? Do tell?"

Elsa stepped in between us.

"Guys? Police station."

"Right. Allons-y!"

Elsa and Hook looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"What? It's a quote..from an alien who flies..around...space and time...in a blue..box..never mind. Let's go."

I led the way to the police station. Soon, we reached the town square. Ducking in between two buildings we waited for people to pass.

"Wait. Okay, coast is clear."

I turned right, while Hook went left while Elsa stopped. Hook and I turned around.

"Hook? Where are you going?"

Elsa sighed.

"I'm not going with you two. There's someone out there with powers like mine. I need to find out who. I..I can't just hide out in some..sheriff's station."

Hook chuckled.

"Oh, that works out quite nicely, then. Cause that's not where we're going."

"It's not?"

"With Emma running into danger? Not a chance in hell, and the sheriff's stations that way."

"And what's that way?"

"With any luck..danger. You comin', Blaze?"

I sighed.

"I hate it when you're right. Let's go."

We hurried off. Soon, we arrived at Gold's shop.

"Seriously? Hook, this isn't danger, it's suicide."

Hook said nothing and went in.

"Bloody hell. Come on, Elsa."

Elsa and I went inside, and let Hook do the talking. I overheard Hook and Gold discussing the dagger. I tuned my powers into the heating system through the shop and listen. Apparently, Mr. Gold gave Belle a fake dagger, and Hook was calling him out on it. Eventually, Gold helped us and we followed a magic trail that was created from a frozen sample of Marian's hair.

After a series of events which almost got Hook and me killed, we found out the person who froze Marian. Her name was Ingrid. From the looks of things she knew Elsa, and Emma, but they didn't know her at all. But to them it felt like they knew her at one point. Ingrid had said something else. Supposedly, Anna trapped Elsa in the urn, but Elsa didn't believe her. Later that evening, Elsa and I were back at the apartment.

Elsa turned to me.

"Before all this started you were going to ask me something. What was it?"

"May I..take..you..outtodinnertomorrow?"

"What?"

"May I take you..out to dinner tomorrow?"

Elsa smiled.

"Yes, you may."

I hugged her tightly.

"Everything will be okay."

Elsa buried her head into my shoulder, and sighed.

Location: Outside Storybrooke, Time: Night

 _3rd Person POV_

Ingrid walked through the woods, her white dress of ice sparkling in the moonlight. Meanwhile, somebody was waiting for her.

"Don't worry, Dearie. It's only me. Sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted."

"They will." replied Ingrid.

"We shall see. And, uh..did Miss Swan remember you?"

"No."

"That's good for you. Because it could happen. And you wouldn't want that now, would you? Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"When I'm ready to make a deal, I'll come to you."

"A moment..I eager await. Now you should find some shelter. It's getting quite frosty."

Ingrid watched as Mr. Gold walked away.

* * *

So, Kendall finally asked Elsa out on a date, Ingrid revealed herself to Elsa, and Rumplesiltskin seems to be playing both sides of the field. Good and evil. Stay tuned for the next chapter, " **The Apprentice."**


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon A December

Kendall Burns was working as a firefighter until the Savior rolled into Storybrooke. When the curse was broken, Kendall remembered he was Prince Blaze, an unknown character who had control over fire, and had a tragic past. When Elsa arrives into our world, she seeks comfort. Can she cool his warm heart or will he be lost to the flames? Companion Fic to Wands and Red Cloaks Series.

Author's Note: There's a little Disney reference to a place in a Disney movie. Kudos to the first reviewer to spot it.

Note to Nissan: There's a bit of Elsa and Kendall fluff at the end to cheer you up. Again, sorry that I couldn't add your idea.

Chapter 4: The Apprentice

 _ **Previously on Once Upon A December**_

 _ **"My parents...they had a problem with magic. Would there be someone who could help them with that kind of a thing?"**_

 _ **"There is one man...a very powerful wizard."**_

 _ **"I want to find whoever wrote this book and ask them to write me a happy ending."**_

 _ **"It'll be our own secret mission."**_

 _ **"I've hunted you a long time, my old crocodile. I know that the dagger you gave Belle was a fake."**_

Location: Mary Margaret's Loft, Time: Afternoon

 _Elsa's POV_

I watched as Mary Margaret set down to hardcover books on the table.

"Here you go, Elsa. Census records from the first and second curses. If Anna was ever in Storybrooke, we'll find some trace of her here."

"You're curses are very..through."

"That's just 'A' through 'E'."

David came over dropping five more books on the table.

"Here's the rest of them."

Just then Emma spoke up. She was wearing a pink dress, and heels.

"Okay, honest opinions. What do we think?"

Mary Margaret gasped.

"Wow."

"What your mother said."

"Is that just the corset," I asked. "Where's the rest of it?"

"This..is the rest of it."

As Mary Margaret put Neal down into his crib, she spoke a word that made me remember something.

"A date! I was supposed to go out on a date with Kendall tonight."

David turned to me.

"It's okay. You go with Kendall, we'll handle this, okay? Go have some fun."

"But.."

Mary Margaret turned to me.

"Elsa. You need a break. We can handle this."

"Okay. Thank you."

I hurried the bathroom to quickly change as a knock sounded on the door.

Location: Outside Mary Margaret's Apartment

 _Kendall's POV_

I gently tugged my collar nervously. I was wearing a button up shirt and a nice pair of jeans. Hook was standing nearby with a rose in his hand. Apparently, he got his left hand back by making a deal with Mr. Gold. He was dress in black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Calm down, Blaze. You're getting nervous for no reason."

"You're the one that asked me on a double date with you and Emma."

Emma answered the door. Hook gasped.

"You look stunning, Swan."

Emma spoke.

"You.. look..."

"I know..Now that I'm settling into this world, I finally thought it was time to dress the part."

Hook and I stepped inside. Just then Elsa stepped out of the bathroom. I gasped. Her ice dress had been altered to match Emma's but shimmered a bright ice blue. Her signature braid was put up into a ponytail, and she had a snowflake necklace made of ice around her neck.

"Elsa...you look...amazing."

She blushed a bright red.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile Hook gave Emma the rose with his left hand.

Mary Margaret looked over and spoke to Emma in a hushed whisper.

"Emma.."

Emma looked at Hook's hand.

"Is that?"

"Mine? Yeah. The Dark One kindly restored what he once took from me. It seems he has indeed changed his ways."

"So..what do I call you now? Captain Hand?"

"Killian will do."

"Okay, Killian. We should get out of here before David decides to give you his overprotective dad speech."

"Well, you can spare yourself the trouble, mate. I assure your your daughter couldn't be in better hands."

"That's exactly what worries me, especially now you have two of them," replied David.

"I can take care of myself, David."

The two started to walk out as me and Elsa followed them.

"You sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Goodbye."

I shut the door behind us.

Location: Tony's Italian Restaurant, Time: Evening

Elsa and I sat at our own little table to allow Emma and Hook to have dinner by themselves.

"So..um..should I get some drinks?"

Elsa smiled softly, glancing down.

"If you want?"

I sucked in a deep breath of air. She was just as nervous as I was. Sure, we had dinner before, but that was when we were just acquaintances. People don't usually dress up so formally for someone who was just a friend. Was I really that fond of Elsa that I got dressed up so nicely? I quickly ordered our drinks and our food. Suddenly a commotion from Hook and Emma's table was heard, and I saw Hook grab a man with his left hand. Emma snapped Hook out of his daze, and the man ran off after Emma stood up to confront him. Emma sat back down and talked to Hook.

"Was that the thief who ran from the ice cream shop," asked Elsa.

Turning my attention back to her, I replied.

"I'm not sure."

Soon, our food came and we ate. After I paid, I took Elsa out for a moonlit walk along the beach.

"It's really beautiful here."

"So..tell me about Arendelle? What's it like there?"

"It's beautiful. The summers are warm, and during the fall the sun shines through the yellow and red leaves, creating wonderful colors. The winters are equally as stunning."

"Probably not as stunning as you.."

Elsa stopped and looked at me. Our lips were mere inches apart. She leaned forward as did I, but she stopped.

"I..I can't. You have a life here..and I'm a Queen..It could never work. I'm sorry."

Elsa walked away and I felt my heart break in two.

Location: Kendall's Apartment, Time: Late Evening

 _Kendall's POV_

I was taking a long cold shower to snap me out of stupor. Elsa telling me we couldn't be together made me depressed. Just then the doorbell rang. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist. Heading out to the living room, I opened the door. Elsa stood there, crying her eyes out.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things, and I..Mmph."

I kissed her. As I did, she kissed back. A few seconds later, we broke apart.

"That was..." she began.

"Wow.." I finished.

Just then she kissed me again suddenly, and I pulled her inside, kissing her back, shutting the door behind us.

The next morning, I woke up slowly, hearing slight snoring next to me. Elsa was asleep next to me, her arms tightly wrapped around my chest.

"Good morning."

Elsa opened her eyes.

"Hey...last night...was..I don't have the words..so what does this mean?"

"I think...I think it means I want to come with you.."

"Back to Arendelle?"

"Yeah. Would..would you want me to?"

"Yes, a million times, yes!"

"Okay..we better get up."

"Right."

Soon, we were both up and dressed and we headed down to the police station. When we arrived David gave us some news.

"Hey, you two. We found something. The name that the Snow Queen has been using in Storybrooke, Sarah Fisher?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"It's not in any of the census records. She didn't come over in both curses."

Emma came over with Hook.

"What? Then how did she get here? What the hell does she want with me?"

Elsa sighed.

"Not to mention me, but we'll figure it out, right?"

Elsa looked up at me. I smiled and took her hand.

"Together."

I kissed her softly.

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Okay..what's up with you two? I thought you two were not..."

Elsa smiled softly.

"Well..things change, and people do too. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about us. We can make it work. As your modern sayings says..."

She turned to me.

"Opposite's attract," I replied.

* * *

Whoo! Another chapter done. So, Elsa and Kendall have admitted they're love for each other. Yes, it may seem a bit rushed, but with all the stuff that Emma and Elsa go through in the later episodes of Season 4A, I thought Elsa could use a bit of love other then friendship love. Elsa is going to need major support from Kendall, and Emma can't give that kind of support. I hope this explains why I wanted it this way.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon A December

Kendall Burns was working as a firefighter until the Savior rolled into Storybrooke. When the curse was broken, Kendall remembered he was Prince Blaze, an unknown character who had control over fire, and had a tragic past. When Elsa arrives into our world, she seeks comfort. Can she cool his warm heart or will he be lost to the flames? Companion Fic to Wands and Red Cloaks Series.

Chapter 5: Breaking Glass

 _ **Previously on Once Upon A December...**_

 _ **"It's Marian."**_

 _ **"He's honor-bound to stay with her. Therefore, I have to save her."**_

 _ **"Why the hell are you following me?!"**_

 _ **"I'm starting to think maybe it wasn't just some curse that brought her to Storybrooke."**_

 _ **"Where is she?"**_

 _ **"She's gone.."**_

Location: Storybrooke Sherriff's Station, Time: Morning

 _Kendall's POV_

Emma sat down a box of files onto the desk in front of Elsa and I.

"Something in this box has to have something the Snow Queen."

Elsa sighed.

"There has to be a better strategy. While we're reading through files, my sister is out there somewhere. We have to confront this Snow Queen."

I gently took her hand.

"I know, but we can't go rushing in without a plan or at least without some information on the Snow Queen. We don't even know what she's capable of. She could have thirty more years of experience then you do. We'll figure this out."

Emma looked over at us.

"Kendall's right. If I knew where she was, we would take her on, but we have no clue where she is..plus she's tricky. She seems to know both of us, and we don't remember anything about her. Something tells me that that is not an accident."

"You think she took our memories?"

Emma sighed.

"I'm really good with names and faces. It was my job. She took them alright. The question is why. We need to find out what the hell she's up to."

Hook came into the room.

"Paperwork, ahoy! Old city records from the mayor's office, per your request."

"Oi! Somebody's forgotten about me dinner!"

I groaned. Will Scarlet was acting up in the cell behind Emma.

"Just shut it, will you?"

"I will not shut it. I had the bangers and mash."

I chuckled, and got out of my chair, grabbing a water and a pop tart.

"Water and pop tart actually."

"Oi, somebody's had a nibble."

"I've had my shots," called Emma.

"What a relief."

I let him take the water and pop-tart before heading back over to Elsa. As I sat down Hook told Emma he was taking Henry sailing before heading out of the room. Elsa meanwhile found a small envelope and opened it. Inside was pictures of Emma and Henry.

"Emma, look. Why are there pictures of you mixed in with the city records?"

Emma took the photos.

"Let's just say when Regina was mayor, she abused her power a bit. She was looking for any reason to run me out of town. Here's the first time me and Henry went for hot cocoa. Gosh, he looks so young. Wish I could have been there for him growing up."

As Emma turned went through the pictures she stopped. I looked over.

"Emma? What is it?"

"It's me..and the Snow Queen."

Elsa took the photo.

"And you don't remember any of this?"

"No..but I know someone who may..the person who had the photos taken."

I crossed my arms.

"Sidney Glass..."

Location: Regina's Vault, Time: Late Afternoon

 _Kendall's POV_

Emma sighed as she parked her bug. Elsa and I looked at her worriedly.

"You okay," asked Elsa.

"Just these pictures, Elsa..Reminds me when I first got here. Regina and I hated each other."

"That's an understatement."

"I know, Kendall. "Hate" might be the wrong word, but we did not mix."

Elsa sighed.

"But it seems like you two have come a long way since then."

"Yeah, but it looks like we're right back at it," replied Emma. "Just wish I could fix it. Coming?"

Elsa thought for a moment.

"I think this sounds like something you two should talk about alone. You know, if things were getting better between you two before, maybe they can again."

"Doubt it. I screwed her over. Once you screw someone over there's no getting them back."

"What make you say that," I asked.

"Experience."

Emma got out of the bug and went inside Regina's vault. As the sun set, fog began to roll in the cemetery. I had moved into the front seat to keep Elsa company.

"So..we haven't really talked about what we're going to do when we go back to Arendelle. So..how am I going to prove I'm royalty? I don't believe any of my stuff came over during the two curses.."

Elsa looked at me carefully.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I know because my kingdom burned."

"What? How?"

"It was my fault. I..was trying to keep my family safe. When the curse was coming, I..put a fire wall around the kingdom to protect it...but it failed...it backfired...killing everyone in the kingdom...including my family. I...I was the only one..who survived."

Elsa took my hand.

"It wasn't your fault..you were trying to protect your kingdom.."

I pulled my hand away.

"But it was my fault! Because I wasn't strong enough."

I began to cry. Elsa smacked me.

"You listen here! You were only doing what you thought was right. You tried. That's all that matters. I love you, Kendall Burns! And I will love you until my last breath. Whatever happened back then doesn't matter to me. What matters is the man I fell in love with."

Elsa touched the side of my face gently. I smiled gently, tears of sadness and joy falling down.

"I love you too, Elsa.."

Just as I was about to kiss her, we heard a voice.

"Elsa! Help me!"

"Anna?"

We looked out the right window, and saw a shadowy shape in the fog.

"Anna! Kendall, it's my sister. Let's go!"

I quickly got out of the driver's seat and we ran after Anna. As I lead the way of the search for Anna, we came through a brush clearing, and found a gorge.

"Whoa! Stop. Ninety foot drop. At least. There's no way across."

Elsa looked across the gorge and saw Anna.

"Anna!"

"Elsa! Help me!"

"Don't move, Anna! We'll be right there."

Elsa stretched out her hands and formed a set of snow covered stairs. I was confused.

"Snow stairs? How is that going to.."

Elsa stepped on the snow, and it formed into ice, creating a bridge.

"Oh..okay.."

Elsa ran across it, and I quickly followed. Suddenly, Anna shouted and fell, vanishing from our sight. We quickly ran to the end of the bridge. Soon, we found her. Elsa ran up and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried I'd never find you."

I came up behind Elsa. My magic was stinging my hand as if they were trying to warn me of impending danger.

"Elsa..I think we walked into a trap."

"Oh, I think our friend who plays with fire is right."

From behind a tree stepped the Snow Queen. Suddenly, Elsa and I were bound in ice chains.

"Ah! Let us go, Dairy Queen!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

She waved her hand, and Anna froze.

"What?"

Anna's frozen form turned into snowflakes and blew away. Elsa gasped.

"Where's Anna? What did you do to her?"

"I'm sorry for all the theater, but she never was really here, sweetheart."

I snarled.

"Don't call her that!"

"Oh..tsk..tsk..feisty, are we? Well, I suppose that's true as you love her don't you?"

"How..how do you know that?"

"I know many things. You plan to go with Elsa back to her home, where you and her will get married and raise a family. Something I wasn't entitled to, but enough of that. I need you both out of my way. Kendall, the more you use your fire and anger the stronger you're chains will hold. It's the opposite for you, Elsa. The more you fear, the stronger you're chains hold you. And right now..that's just what I need."

She turned and began to walk away.

As I struggled, I shouted at her.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to build a snowman."

She smiled and walked away. As we continued struggling, Elsa took a few deep breaths.

"I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid."

A burst of blue light happened, and Elsa broke free. She kneeled down next me, and tried to get me out of my chains.

"Kendall, let me get you out."

"No! I'll only slow you down. Now go! Stop her!"

Elsa nodded and ran as I summoned as much of my strength as I could. The chains couldn't last for ever. My vision went red as my mouth uttered an inhuman growl before I pulled on the chains, snapping them with a burst of red light. As I took several deep breaths, my vision changed, and I calmed down.

"What the hell was that? That's never happened before."

I quickly stood to my feet and immediately collapsed, my vision going dark.

Location: Storybrooke General Hospital, Time: A few days later.

 _Kendall's POV_

I groaned softly as I heard rhythmic beeping. A hosptial. I was in the hospital. I heard distort voices.

"Kendall..wake up..please...You're going..."

I opened my eyes. Elsa was there staring at me with concern.

"Elsa? What...what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No.."

"You almost killed the Snow Queen. She's in critical care."

"How..I..I don't remember any of it."

Just then Emma burst into the room.

"Ingrid escaped."

"Ingrid? Who's Ingrid?"

"The Snow Queen. She's my aunt as well as Anna's."

"You're aunt?"

I was confused. The Snow Queen was Elsa and Anna's aunt? Shaking my head, I continued.

"So...if she escaped..how did I almost kill her?"

"She must have faked that she was injured," replied Emma. "A damn good job too. It fooled Regina."

"Explain to me what happened. Right now."

Elsa and Emma looked at one another before Elsa began to explain what had happened after I blacked out.

"So..there's some sort..of..demon inside me? That took over my mind and my powers for a few minutes? That's never happened before."

Elsa took my hand.

"But Regina and Emma took care of it."

"How?"

"Mr. Gold," replied Emma. "He offered to take the demon out of you. He trapped it in a magical urn like the one the held Elsa. Regina and I just forced it out."

"And it can't escape?"

Elsa shook her head, gently cupping my chin.

"No. Everything will be alright now. Just rest."

I nodded and closed my eyes. But I couldn't help but wonder if the demon was truly trapped or...if it was simply biding time.

* * *

Hmm...this is an interesting development. There was a demon inside of Kendall, and Mr. Gold trapped it. Hmm, does anyone smell a plan failure anyone? I do...Until next time this is... **Saber The F4U Corsair** , signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon A December

Kendall Burns was working as a firefighter until the Savior rolled into Storybrooke. When the curse was broken, Kendall remembered he was Prince Blaze, an unknown character who had control over fire, and had a tragic past. When Elsa arrives into our world, she seeks comfort. Can she cool his warm heart or will he be lost to the flames? Companion Fic to Wands and Red Cloaks Series.

Author's Note: I've skipped Family Business as it's mostly Belle and Rumple, and I've skipped The Snow Queen as it's also mostly Emma and Ingrid. So we're on to Smash the Mirror Parts 1 and 2.

Chapter 6: Smash the Mirror Parts 1 and 2

 _ **Previously on Once Upon A December...**_

 _ **"** **Soon I will have what I want..a family that loves me."**_

 _ **"Sometimes, ordinary objects can come to possess their own special kind of magic."**_

 _ **"I'm ready to make that deal. I want my ribbons back."**_

 _ **"I'm no longer convinced you have anything I want."**_

 _ **"You want what all villains want. Everything."**_

 _ **"Every Dark One tries. Every one fails. You will never collect enough power to do what you want."**_

 _ **"Oh, I will. But alas, you won't be there to see it."**_

Location: Mary Margaret's Loft

 _Kendall's POV_

I sighed as me, Elsa, Hook, Mary Margaret and David walked into the loft. Emma had run away because her powers had become out of control.

"You'd think a yellow Volkswagen Bug would be easier to find."

Hook turned to me.

"Perhaps she doesn't want to be found, since, you know, that's what she bloody told us."

"Well, the good news is, thanks to the ice wall, Emma can't leave town." said David.

Elsa turned to us.

"The longer she isolates herself, the worse it will get. Her magic will just keep spiraling."

Mary Margaret came over.

"Elsa's right. This was a bad idea coming home. We should still be out there searching."

David went over to her.

"Hey. This isn't your fault. It isn't. We'll find Emma. We've been searching all night. Everyone's exhausted. Yourself included. So we refuel, we regroup. And we go out and find our daughter, okay?"

Just then Elsa hurried into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her. Gagging sounds were heard from inside. I knocked on the door.

"Elsa, you alright?"

"I'm..ugh..fine.."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!"

I stepped back in shock. Elsa hadn't yelled at me at all before.

"Okay."

I went outside the loft, and found Hook hanging up the phone.

"Hook? What's wrong?"

"The Dark One. I think he's planning on harming Emma."

"But why...?"

"She called me. Just now. She's says she's giving up her magic. The only way to do that is by the crocodile."

"Then there's no time to lose. Let's go."

We arrived at Gold's shop only to find that Emma had been and gone, leaving a burn in the shape of a hand print on the front desk. Hook called Emma to get off hold of her, but she didn't asnwer. I went over to the front desk and found a map. A manor was circled on it.

"Hook! Look. There's a manor circled on this map."

Hook looked and hurried out the door as I chased after him. Soon, we arrived.

"Swan!"

Hook and I entered the property. Mr. Gold stepped in front of us.

"Watch you're step you two. The terrain is a little rough around here."

Hook stared at Gold.

"Get out of my way, crocodile. I'll die fighting before I let you use that bloody hat on Emma."

With a blast of magic, he pushed us back against the fence, and used magic to tie us up. I lit my hands on fire to melt the bars. Hook yelled at me.

"Go! Stop Emma!"

I quickly rushed inside avoiding the blasts of magic from Gold. As I got inside I found Elsa heading to where Emma was.

"Emma stop."

"Elsa? Kendall? What the hell are you two doing here? You have to leave now!"

The chandelier above us sparked, and crackled.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you do this."

"My powers are out of control. There's no other way. Please, go now."

I shook my head.

"No. You didn't give up on Elsa when we nearly froze to the death in that ice cave."

Elsa nodded.

"So I'm not giving up on you now. I know how scary it is, hurting someone you love. I've lived in fear of that my entire life. But giving up on your magic is not the answer. There is another way."

"Yeah, you told me about Anna's love saving you, and that's great, but guess what? My version of that with Henry didn't work. This is all I have left."

Emma turned around, heading for the door behind of which I knew was the Sorcerer's Hat, but Elsa spoke.

"I was wrong. It wasn't just Anna's or Kendall's love that saved me."

"What are you talking about," asked Emma.

"When I landed in this strange town, I was certain that without Anna, I was doomed. But I got control of my powers again without her."

"How?"

"I didn't really know until today, until the same thing happened to you, and then it finally hit me. It's not only Anna's or Kendall's or Henry's love that can save us. They accept us for who we are, and that's important."

I took Elsa's hand and we walked over to Emma. I smiled softly at Emma.

"But it's not enough. It's on us too. You have to love yourself, Emma. The good and the bad."

Elsa and I slowly reached out for Emma.

"The only way to truly be in control of your powers is to embrace them. Because this..?"

Elsa gestured to the flickering lights.

"This is who you are."

We reach out our hands.

"What are you doing," asked Emma.

"It's time to stop being afraid."

"But this could kill you both."

"We'll take the risk if you will," I said.

Emma, Elsa and I took each others hand as a burst of magic expelled from us. All the lights stopped flickering. Emma had control of her powers. Just then Hook ran in. Something was different.

"Swan! Are you all right?"

He hugged Emma.

Elsa smiled.

"She didn't do it. She didn't take away her magic."

"Wow..I've never seen people so happy about me _not_ doing something," said Emma.

"We'll another way to defeat the Snow Queen..together."

Hook kissed Emma. She pushed him back gently.

"Mm. Easy, tiger. We got company. I didn't know you were such a fan of my magic."

"Why would you say that, Swan? I'm a fan of every part of you. Now..I think there's some people waiting outside for you."

Emma smiled and headed for the door. Meanwhile, Elsa pulled me aside.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Elsa? You seem worried."

"I don't know how to put this..."

"Elsa..take a deep breath."

Elsa did as told and smiled.

"You're going to be a father."

My eyes went as wide as plates.

"I'm..I'm gonna.." My voice started to break. "You're with child? I'm going to be a father?"

Elsa nodded, but looked at me with concern.

"You don't seem happy."

"I'm not. I'm excited! I'm going to be a dad!"

I kissed her deeply. I broke it a few minutes later.

"How..how long have you known?"

"I found out today. Mary Margaret took me to the hospital after you left to do some tests."

"This is wonderful. We must tell Emma."

We quickly ran outside to find Emma reuniting with her parents and her son. Mary Margaret turned to us.

"So..did you tell him?"

I smiled.

"She did. And I'm happy."

Emma looked over at us.

"Told you what?"

"I'm going to be a dad."

Emma's mouth dropped in shock, David patted a congratulatory pat on the back, and Henry just smiled. Emma made fireworks go off with her magic. Henry meanwhile spoke up.

"Mom? When did you get that?"

Emma looked down and she saw a yellow ribbon on her left arm. Elsa looked down and saw she had one too.

"Emma? What's happening? It won't come off."

"Mine won't, either."

Suddenly they glowed gold. Emma kept trying to pull it off as did Elsa, but they wouldn't budge.

"It feels like it's funneling my magic away..like it's..harnessing it somehow."

"Any idea what this is," asked David.

Emma and Elsa shook they're heads. I was deep in thought.

"I think it's Ingrid."

Emma and Elsa agreed.

Location: The Snow Queen's Cave

 _Ingrid's POV_

I smiled softly as I felt Rumpelstiltskin's presence enter my home. I turned around.

"You look disappointed."

"Miss Swan didn't behave as I had hoped. Did you have a hand in it?"

"Of course not. My hands were trapped here the entire time. Although..as you said..the urn dust didn't last long at all."

"I'd keep my distance if I were you."

"You really don't understand what's happening, do you? I wasn't the one who saved Emma. Elsa was. They really are quite wonderful together..like sisters. And I'll have a great-niece or nephew in about nine months. My niece is with child."

"Ah. Well, I certainly didn't expect that, but you do know..that the child could tear down what you might accomplish to build should you succeed."

"I will succeed and I will get what I want, Rumpelstiltskin. That baby is born from two magical parents. It won't tear down what I want."

"We shall see, Dearie. Don't underestimate your power."

Rumpelstiltskin turned away and I replied to him with a statement of my own.

"And _I_ warn _you_. Don't _underestimate_ it."

I turned to my mirror, and blasted it with magic. The mirror cracked under the pressure, and black storm clouds with shards of glass flew out. The curse of Shattered Sight had begun.

* * *

So, Elsa is carrying Kendall's child, Ingrid knows and wants the baby as a great niece or nephew, and the curse of Shattered Sight has begun. Will the heroes win? Stay tuned to find out...

Also a little bonus for the Frozen fans out in the Oncer community, Elsa, Kendall, Anna, and Kristoff will be in **Wands, Red Cloaks, and The Dark Swan.** I think you'll enjoy that.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon A December

Kendall Burns was working as a firefighter until the Savior rolled into Storybrooke. When the curse was broken, Kendall remembered he was Prince Blaze, an unknown character who had control over fire, and had a tragic past. When Elsa arrives into our world, she seeks comfort. Can she cool his warm heart or will he be lost to the flames? Companion Fic to Wands and Red Cloaks Series.

To Guest Nissan: There might be a return for Ingrid in Wands, Red Cloaks, and The Dark Swan. As for the demon it's trapped inside another urn because of Gold. As to what happens to it...that's a surprise worth waiting for.

Author's Note: This chapter has the last few minutes of Fall, Shattered Sight, and a bit of Heroes and Villains combined.

This is the final chapter. Next chapter is a bonus chapter. Enjoy

Chapter 7: Shattered Sight

 _ **Previously on Once Upon A December...**_

 ** _"Everyone take a ribbon. As long as we hold these ribbons, we will be there for each other."_**

 ** _"It was an accident. Please, Idunn."_**

 ** _"You killed our sister! You're a monster!"_**

 ** _"This spell of yours. It will bring out the darkness in everyone in this town._**

 ** _"It'll tear themselves apart until everyone is dead."_**

Location: The Beach, Storybrooke

 _Kendall's POV_

Elsa, Emma, and I had tracked Anna's presence using her snowflake necklace as a locator spell which had been retrieved earlier by Elsa at the ice wall. But there was no sign of Anna.

Elsa spoke worriedly.

"I don't understand. She should be here."

Emma came over to us.

"Elsa, I'm sorry, but magic isn't always perfect."

"So even though it's still glowing, because she's not here, it means..."

I gently took her hand.

"The search is over. Thirty years is a long time, Elsa."

"You think something has happened to her, and this has all been a mistake?"

Emma shook her head.

"I think we need to deal with the problem in front of us right now. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Emma, but I still have faith. I still believe she's alive..."

Elsa stopped. I turned to her.

"What is it?"

"It stopped glowing."

I hugged Elsa tightly.

"I'm sorry."

Elsa looked down at the necklace.

"This was my present for Anna's wedding. It was with our mother's things, but to us, it was new. And I turned it..into the last gift I gave her."

Emma turned to us.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry, but it's almost sundown. That cloud is going to hit anytime. We have to go. Everyone is going to turn on each other, and something tells me that being immune to the curse is not going to stop them from attacking us."

"I failed," replied Elsa. "I deserve to be attacked."

She began to cry.

"This..this is all I have left of Anna. Now I'll never know what happened to her."

Elsa went towards the ocean and brought the snowflake necklace closer to her.

"Anna..wherever you are, what ever happened to you all those years ago, I'm so sorry I didn't find you. I still have faith. I know you're out there somewhere. I won't give up hope. I just wish...I wish you were with me now.."

Emma came over to us.

"Come on. We got to.."

But she was cut off as a bright purple light appeared in Elsa's hand. The necklace was glowing.

"Something is happening."

Elsa looked around worriedly.

"Do you think it's my aunt's spell?"

I shook my head.

"No. Look..it's pulsing. Almost if it's honing in on something."

Suddenly the water in front of us turned into a whirlpool, and a blast of magic sent us flying back into the sand. After the magic had dispersed, I helped Elsa up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Just then we heard coughing. We looked to the ocean, and washed up onto the shore was a chest. Inside was a young woman with bright red hair, and a man with scruffy looking blondish brown hair.

Elsa gasped.

"Anna?"

The woman instantly perked up, and looked over. Elsa ran to her.

"Anna!"

"Elsa!"

The two sister hugged each other tightly. Kristoff hugged his sister in-law as the three reunited. Elsa called me over.

"Anna, Kristoff. This is Kendall."

I shook Kristoff's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same..This is an amazing miracle. But it's a cold miracle and we're both wet. Can we get warmed up?"

I nodded.

"Right. To the fairies!"

As we ran towards Granny's, we didn't notice a bottle covered in coral pop up from under the waves. Inside was a piece of paper. When we arrived at Granny's, the fairies were gone. The counter-spell wasn't ready, so we prepared for the worst and headed for the police station. David reunited with Kristoff and Anna to she was known as Joan, which Anna explained was a code name.

Then David and Mary Margaret locked themselves in the jail cell while me, and Kristoff were cuffed to the desk. Elsa came over to me. I gently took my free hand and cupped her face.

"Elsa...no matter what happens...I will always love you."

"I know."

I kissed her, and pushed her away once the sound twinkling of glass came through the ceiling. I looked up, and the curse took over. The glass entered my eyes, and my vision cracked.

Mary Margaret was staring at David.

"Prince _Charming_. Finally, I see you clearly."

"And what do you see?"

"A fraud. A _Shepard_ who has no business being royalty."

I faked yawn.

"Yawn. If you seriously have problems with your dear _Charming_ then you got another thing coming _Snow_."

"Oh, just shut your mouth."

Kristoff groaned.

"How about you all shut up? I want to go home, and be just a normal ice harvester."

Location: The Snow Queen's Cave, Later That Evening

 _Elsa's POV_

We entered Ingrid's cave home, walking around trying not to alert her. Before we arrived we stopped by Regina's vault, and the hatred from Regina that was formed by the Shattered Sight spell broke the ribbons that were placed on us by Ingrid's love when Regina attacked us. Just then Ingrid stepped out.

"You two have no idea how long I've waited for this moment."

She gasped.

"You're ribbons...what have you done?"

Emma frowned.

"I'm not one for accessories."

"Those ribbons joined us together."

"Get it through you head, lady. We're not your sisters, and we're never gonna love you."

"Oh, Emma. I know you actually believe that. And..it makes me sad. But I know it won't last because, soon, you'll see you're wrong. Even so..the only way to stop me..is to kill me..and both of you are hesitating."

I gently covered my stomach.

"I don't want to kill you, but if I have to protect my friends and my unborn child.. _so be it.._ "

Emma and I prepared to fight, but we both heard Anna's voice.

"Stop!"

"Anna, no. Get back. She's too dangerous."

Ingrid stared at Anna.

"You should listen to my sister and go!"

" _Your_ sister? She's mine and whatever you're going to do...well..don't. Elsa, I found this on the beach. It's from our mother."

Anna showed me a piece of paper.

"That's mother's handwriting, and the royal seal..."

"She must have thrown it into the ocean before the ship sank. It came over in the portal with us. You need to hear this. You all do."

Anna looked at the letter and began to read.

 ** _"Elsa, Anna, I don't know if your father and I will ever get back to you, but I need you to know we were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers."_**

Ingrid interrupted.

"How fitting that you, who are so much like your mother, should share her last words."

Ingrid was about to wave her hand, but stopped as Anna continued.

 _ **"I feel terrible that it happened before, and I can't let it happen again."**_

Ingrid gasped.

"What?"

 _ **"My sister, Ingrid, like you, also had ice powers. I never told you about her or my other sister Helga, but I should have. They were beautiful and kind, and wonderful, and I was fearful. And I let that feel guide me. I let Ingrid hide when I should have celebrated her for the person she was. I loved her so much."**_

"You're lying!" cried Ingrid. "My sister hated me! She called me a monster! She put me in that urn, just like you did to Elsa!"

Anna continued to read.

 _ **"In the attached crystal are the memories of my sisters, which I stole from the people of Arendelle. Please return them. My sisters deserve to be known. In a cave in the North Valley, you'll find an urn that contains Ingrid. Please do what I should have done long ago, and release her. When you see her, please tell her, I love her..and I'm sorry. I'd give anything to take back what I did, to hold her hands one more time."**_

Ingrid let a burst of magic go, and knocked us all down. I quickly shielded my stomach from the fall. As I looked up, Ingrid touched the crystal on the letter, and went ridged, before looking at us with realization. She went to her knees, and began to cry.

"Oh, Idunn...What have I done?"

Ingrid stood to her feet and went to her mirror.

"I need to reverse this.."

I gasped.

"You can't..the only way is.."

"I know..I have to destroy myself."

"No, Ingrid..wait!"

But it was too late.

"There's no other way. I _am_ a monster, not because of my power, but because of what I let them turn me into. I have to undo this."

"No, Ingrid. You'll die."

My voice began to break as shards of glass surrounded Ingrid.

"I know..it's okay. Elsa..Anna..you found each other. And, Emma, you found your family, even if it wasn't with me. You..you deserve your memories."

She waved her hand over the memory rocks and our memories were returned.

"Ingrid...please..don't go.."

"I have to. But before I go..if you have a baby girl..please..name her...after me?"

Tears were rolling down my face.

"I will."

Emma stepped forward.

"There's got to be another way. You deserve your happy ending too."

Ingrid smiled sadly.

"Long ago, a prophecy told me that you would lead me to just that, Emma. And this is it. All I wanted..was to have my sister's love, and..now I have it. Now..I get to join them."

Ingrid turned into snow and was gone.

Emma looked around.

"She sacrificed herself..for all of us.."

I hugged my sister tightly.

"Anna..."

"Elsa...what did Ingrid mean by if you have a baby girl?"

I laughed sadly.

"You're going to be an aunt."

"Really? Oh..this is going to be great..well..not great for you..cause you'll have to carry the baby for nine months..."

"Anna..You're rambling. I've missed that."

I hugged her one last time.

"We have to follow through on our mother's last wish. We must bring back the memory of Ingrid and Helga to the people of Arendelle."

Throughout the town of Storybrooke the curse was broken. Everyone was reuniting with each other as we walked through the Town Square. Snow was falling softly. Then I heard Kendall's voice.

"Elsa!"

"Kendall!"

Kendall ran over to me and and embraced you.

"I thought I would never see you again. Is the baby..?"

"Our baby is fine..."

Emma reunited with her parents, and Anna reunited with Kristoff. Later that morning, we gathered at the ice wall around the town. Anna gasped at the site of it.

"Wow..that is a lot of ice."

"And it's time for it come down."

I gently took Kendall's hand.

"Together?"

"Together," he replied.

We outstretched our hands and the wall melted down by our magic.

Anna smiled.

"Okay. Now..can we go back home?"

Anna bounded towards the line, but Emma stopped her. Apparently, Ingrid spell was still intact. Soon we had figured out another way to return home. There was a door in the mansion where Emma had almost had got rid of her powers that would be able to take us home. Kendall was having Granny's homemade lasagna for one last modern world meal.

"I'm going to miss this stuff," he said.

Anna gasped as she saw the door.

"Crocuses! Arendelle crocuses! Elsa, we're almost home!"

Emma stopped Anna from opening the door.

"Maybe I should open it. Magic can be unpredictable."

I sighed.

"It would appear this is it."

Emma smiled softly.

"It would seem so."

Anna came over.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my sister."

"It's kind of what we do, Anna. Now don't you all have a kingdom to save?"

"We sure do. I hope Hans isn't too comfortable on that throne 'cause I'm going to knock him off the minute we get back."

Kristoff chuckled.

"Calm down, Feisty-pants. We'll get him. And the second we're back..maybe we could get married? Just a thought.."

I smiled.

"Emma..thank you for everything..You've done so much. I could never repay you."

I hugged Emma goodbye.

"It's time. Please, thank Hook, and Mr. Gold for us, as well."

Emma opened the door, and Kendall walked over.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Always.."

We stepped through the door, and suddenly came face to face with a young man, a young woman with a red cloak, a girl no older then eleven, and a baby boy.

"Does that door lead to Storybrooke?"

"Yes, and you are?"

The man smiled.

"Saber Glazebrook. This is my wife, Red, and our kids, Anita and Billy. Can we go through?"

"Sure."

The man, his wife, and his kids stepped through. Anna and Kristoff came next.

"Hey, did you know that Mr. Gold is Rumpelstiltskin?"

"What? The wizard who you stole the magic hat from? Who stole it from a sorcerer's apprentice?"

"Yeah. I told Emma and everyone else to check in on that."

Kendall sighed.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is getting our home back."

I nodded, and led the way into Arendelle.

Location: Arendelle, Time: A couple days after Hans was defeated.

 _Kendall's POV_

It had been a couple of days since Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and I had defeated Hans. Hans wasn't expecting me by any means. Once we had defeated him, we shipped him back off to the Southern Isles. Me and Elsa were staring at a portrait of Idunn, Ingrid, and Helga. A bright diamond ring adorned her left ring finger. I had proposed to Elsa the night before, which she accepted. Her advisers on the other hand weren't too happy about the fact that Elsa was pregnant prior to our marriage, but once I made a trip to where my kingdom once stood and I found an old painting of my family, which managed to survive a fire, and both the first and second curse, and brought it to Arendelle, they went quiet.

Anna came up behind us.

"Isn't it beautiful? I found it hidden in the east wing."

Elsa and I turned around to find Anna in her wedding dress. Elsa gasped.

"What?" asked Anna. "Is it my hair? You're right. I should have worn the braids."

Elsa smiled.

"Anna. You look absolutely perfect."

"Well, not perfect," Anna replied. "Have you seen these bruises?"

I chuckled.

"Did you see Han's eye?"

"Yeah. Totally worth it. Okay. Let's get this wedding on the road. I mean on the aisle."

Anna walked away, but stopped. Elsa smiled at her sister.

"Anna..why did you do it? Why did you postpone your whole wedding just to find out the truth?"

"Elsa..you're my sister. I couldn't walk down the aisle unless you were as happy as I was."

"Anna, I'm...very happy."

The two sisters hugged before Anna smelled something.

"What is that amazing smell?"

Both sisters smelled the air before saying...

"Chocolate!"

The two sisters giggled.

"You ready, Anna?"

"Ready, Elsa."

The three of us took each other's hands and we walked out of the room and into the church...

Together...

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Annnnnnnd..that's a wrap! Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story till the very end. It was a blast writing it. Stay tuned for the bonus chapter and the return of Elsa, Kendall, Anna and Kristoff in... **Wands, Red Cloaks, and The Dark Swan.**


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon A December

Kendall Burns was working as a firefighter until the Savior rolled into Storybrooke. When the curse was broken, Kendall remembered he was Prince Blaze, an unknown character who had control over fire, and had a tragic past. When Elsa arrives into our world, she seeks comfort. Can she cool his warm heart or will he be lost to the flames? Companion Fic to Wands and Red Cloaks Series.

To guest reviewer Nissan: There is no sequel to this story. At least not for the foreseeable future. Only Elsa, Kendall, Anna and Kristoff will return for Wands, Red Cloaks and The Dark Swan. Ingrid is dead for the moment, but she may return.

Author's Note: Aside from the wedding, there's extra surprise in this chapter.

Chapter 8: The Wedding of Kendall Burns and Queen Elsa of Arendelle

 _ **Previously on Once Upon A December...**_

" _ **Crocuses! Arendelle crocuses! Elsa, we're almost home!"**_

" _ **Why did you postpone your whole wedding just to find out the truth?"**_

" _ **Elsa..you're my sister. I couldn't walk down the aisle unless you were as happy as I was."**_

" _ **What is that amazing smell?"**_

" _ **Chocolate!"**_

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Time: Eight Months after Kristoff's and Anna's wedding

 _Kendall's POV_

It had been eight months after the wedding of Kristoff and Princess Anna and the day of my wedding was fast approaching. I was beyond nervous. Anna had forced me to get some nice clothes and had Kristoff join me. But Anna wanted to tag along too, so she came to give a woman's perspective.

"I don't understand how she keeps her energy, Kristoff. I thought carrying your child would tire her. You're going to be a dad in a few months."

Kristoff sighed.

"Don't remind me. I'm nervous about it already."

"I'm nervous too. Elsa's due anytime now. I should be by her side."

Anna came up beside us, waddling as fast as she could with her enlarged stomach. She was about seven months along.

"Elsa will be fine. She's not due until two weeks from now. Plus, she's not on bed rest. Besides you're wedding is in three days. You need to focus on that."

"When did you get so wise?"

"When I found out I was going to be a mother."

Anna continued on to the tailor's dragging me and Kristoff along.

Meanwhile...

Location: Elsa's Office

 _3rd Person POV_

Elsa was sitting in her office, working on a few trade agreements.

"Really, Weselton again? How many times do I have to say no?"

Sighing angrily, she felt her baby kick hard.

"Shh..I'm sorry..Momma didn't mean to get upset. You sure have you're father's strength."

A small kick was felt as if telling Elsa she was right. The thought of being a mother was scary. While her own mother didn't mean to make the wrong choices, Elsa was still affected by them. Elsa was beginning to doubt herself.

"Am I really ready to be a mother?"

Just then, she screamed, clutching her stomach in pain. The guards rushed in.

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?"

"Get the Doctor..,and Kendall..and fetch someone to help me to my room. We have...a..baby..on..the way.."

The guards quickly dispersed while the rookie stayed behind to keep an eye on Elsa before some of the servants and Gerda took her to her room.

Location: Tailor's Shop

 _Kendall's POV_

As I was getting measured, a guard came bursting into the shop.

"Where is Queen Elsa's future king?"

"I'm in here."

The guard quickly came over. He was in red in face and looked very tired.

"It's your future queen..She's gone into labor."

I quickly shoved passed the guard and ran as fast as I could back to the castle. When I arrived at Elsa's room, Gerda stopped me from entering.

"Helping a woman give birth is no man's affair unless he's a doctor."

"Yeah, but she's giving birth to my kid. Now please. I need to be by her side."

"Kendall! Please!"

I quickly went into the room. The doctor told me get out, but Elsa told him to shut up and let me stay. I quickly took her hand.

"Hey, it's going to be okay."

"Is it?"

"Don't worry. Just follow the Doctor's orders."

The Doctor looked at us.

"Alright, it's time. Your Majesty, I need you to push."

Elsa screamed in pain as she pushed, clutching my hand tightly, nearly freezing it. A few minutes later, our baby was born.

"Congratulations you two. It's a girl."

Elsa flopped back against the pillows supporting her back. She was exhausted. After the doctor cleaned up our baby girl, he handed her to me, and I gave her to Elsa, so she could be fed. She had Elsa's bright platinum blond hair. It would probably darken as she got older.

"What do we name her?"

"Ingrid told me to name our baby after her if it was a girl. And well..we have a baby girl."

"I think you're right. We should honor Ingrid's wishes. It's the right thing to do. Welcome to the world, Ingrid."

Ingrid rubbed her face softly with a closed fist and opened her eyes. She had my bright ember colored eyes.

"Hello, sweetheart...I'm your father and the one holding you is your mother."

Ingrid gurgled and made a little waving motion. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, and kissed Elsa's as well.

Elsa smiled.

"We have a family..."

"I know...I love you both."

"We love you too."

Soon, Elsa was allowed visitors. Anna and Kristoff came in and greeted the newborn princess. A week later, our wedding had begun. Anna was the maid of honor while Kristoff was my best man. Gerda was sitting nearby, holding Ingrid for Anna as, she was the maid of honor. As the piano began to play "Here Comes The Bride", Elsa stepped into the church wearing a sparkling wedding dress made of ice. Kai stood up and escorted her down the aisle before bringing her next in front of me.

I smiled softly, and the priest began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one said anything. The priest continued.

"Through marriage, Kendall and Elsa make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Kendall and Elsa will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other."

The priest turned to the crowd.

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Anna and Kai spoke.

"We do."

The priest turned to me.

"Do you Kendall take Queen Elsa to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to rule this kingdom with love and kindness? To protect it, and defend it to your last breath?"

"I do."

The priest turned back to Elsa.

"Do you Queen Elsa take Kendall to be your husband, and the King of Arendelle – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"May I have the rings?"

Sven and Olaf came in carrying the rings. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing when Sven tripped over Olaf. Once the two made it to the altar, I took the rings from them. Olaf hugged my leg.

"Warm hug?"

I kneeled down and gave Olaf a hug.

"Now go on."

Olaf laughed sat down next to Gerda. After I slid one of the rings onto Elsa's left hand and she did the same, the priest spoke.

"Well..there's nothing left to say then..you may kiss the bride."

I lifted up Elsa's veil and kissed her. The entire church went cheered. Soon, we had cake, and Ingrid was handed back to us by Gerda. And for the first time in my life...everything was perfect.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
